<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nena and Neeku Inserts by Bluejogan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978588">The Nena and Neeku Inserts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejogan/pseuds/Bluejogan'>Bluejogan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, i just love them so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejogan/pseuds/Bluejogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inserts to Almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nenavakasa Nalor/Neeku Vozo, Tamara Ryvora/Kazuda Xiono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tying Loose Ends- Insert to Chapter VIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Always wanted to do this<br/>YAY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nena?"</p><p>She heard his voice and tensed up.</p><p>"Nena I know you can hear me."</p><p>"Well maybe I'm not in the mood."</p><p>She turned to find him in the doorway, his hand up against the ship's wall.</p><p>A moment passed. Then:</p><p>"You changed your clothes."</p><p>Nena observed Neeku's now simple gray shirt and dark pants.</p><p>"So did you."</p><p>She glanced down at herself then remembered how she ditched the overalls. "Guess I did."</p><p>Nena sighed and looked away, but Neeku was still staring at her.</p><p>"What do you want?" The teal- skinned nikto said, and it came out a bit more harsh then intended to be.</p><p>"I want-" he hesitated, and started again. "An apology would be nice."</p><p>"What am I supposed to say?!" She demanded, not even trying to hide the note of pain in her voice. "Tee hee hee oops! Sorry! Hope you forgive me for almost killing you!"</p><p>Nena's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Neeku finally looked away.</p><p>"I don't know. Are you sorry?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>She could tell how those words affected him. She saw him straighten up slightly, tip his chin up, and his shoulders untensed. "I would like to start over."</p><p>Nena looked away as Neeku came closer, and she felt her stomach do a twisty- thing.</p><p>"We can't start over Neeku." She said to the green nikto. "I can't- I can't just pretend I didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>He took a breath. "Then let's go forward."</p><p>She looked at him, confused. "After everything... you still want to be my friend?"</p><p>Neeku smiled. "The others will too. It will take time to forgive."</p><p>Nena looked up at him and saw how close he had gotten to her. She felt her stomach do another flip. "I think there's something wrong with your brain. Did you hit your head or something?"</p><p>Even though she tried to cover her joy with humor, it couldn't help the tears that were threatening to spill.</p><p>"I do have one question."</p><p>She nodded, blinking.</p><p>"Would you've stayed?"</p><p>Nena replayed that scene every night, and every time there was a different choice, but the same ending.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Neeku threw his arms around her shoulders and pulled Nena close, and she slowly accepted the hug, not ready to admit that she liked it.</p><p>They stayed like that for a bit, but then Nena said, "Neeku?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You can let go of me now."</p><p>He nuzzled her shoulder. "No."</p><p>She let a soft giggle slip out, and retracted her arms from his waist. He released her, but grumbled in protest.</p><p>"Who was the girl who was sitting next to Kaz?"</p><p>"Oh, you mean Tam?"</p><p>"That's Tam?" She tilted her head to the side and softly hummed. "Kaz talked about her a bunch."</p><p>Neeku copied her head tilt. "He does."</p><p>A smile made its way across her face and she grabbed Neeku's hand, pulling him towards the door. "Let's go. They're probably lost by now."</p><p>"I thought Alden was showing them the way." He said as she pulled him along.</p><p>"What do you have against Alden?"</p><p>He scrunched up his nose and looked away. "Nothing." He mumbled.</p><p>Nena let out a soft giggle. "Alright mister secrecy, keep your secrets. I shall one day discover them."</p><p>Neeku snorted to hide his smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insert to Almost, Chapter X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is probably the shortest thing I've written since fifth grade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think it was wise to leave Kaz with a blaster?"</p><p>Nena looked up at Neeku, his eyes drifting over the horizon.</p><p>"It's safer if he has one. We don't want to leave him alone with no weapon."</p><p>He sighed. "Perhaps that is true. But I am still concerned. He might vaporize Tam."</p><p>Nena giggled and he looked up at her, his eyes shining.</p><p>"You think that Kaz accidentally shooting someone is funny?"</p><p>Nena stifled her giggles. "No. I think it's silly. And you said it like a joke."</p><p>"I did?" Neeku looked a bit confused. "I was just stating facts."</p><p>She hummed, thinking for a second. "I think it's the way you think. Your mind is so bright. Even in dire situations you always think of a way out. I admire that."</p><p>Neeku blinked. "You... think so?"</p><p>Nena smiled. "I know so."</p><p>The male nikto looked away. "You are very kind to say that. But you are smart too. Very smart." Neeku paused- then added, a bit softer, "I never would've figured it out without the hint about the casebining."</p><p>The blue- grey nikto looked away. "You would've figured it out."</p><p>"Maybe. But not in time."</p><p>Nena recognized the feeling of Neeku's skin on hers. She looked up and saw that he had taken her hand.</p><p>"Nena, I am sorry."</p><p>Her head snapped up, their eyes locked. "Don't you apologize to me Neeku Vozo. You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"I know." He gave her a sad smile. "But maybe I should've done something."</p><p>Nena smiled at him again and squeezed his hand. "It's alright. Fate has a way of knitting destinies together."</p><p>She scanned the area one last time, then said, "What time is it?"</p><p>Neeku hummed and said, "About Sixteen Hundred. Why?"</p><p>"Kaz and Tam haven't checked in."</p><p>"They still have a couple of minutes."</p><p>"Let's just call them anyway." Nena looked over the horizon. "I have a bad feeling about this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>